Dragon Ball Adventures
by Ultimate Alternate Universe
Summary: Embark on a thrilling adventure alongside Goku, a young boy with mysterious powers, and his rather abrasive companion Mizuna, an equally abnormal young girl, as they traverse the world, with their blue haired guide, Bulma, in search of the mythical dragon balls!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball Adventures**_

Chapter 1 The boy with the Tail

On a Planet in a Galaxy several light years away from ours, a child was born and was left seemingly unattended by either of it's parents. Isolated and neglected, the child let out a piercing wail that disrupted the nursery that it was in, it's screams acting as a catalyst which disgruntled many of the other newborns, which, evidently led to a choir of screams to ripple through the room.

However, even with all the commotion that was present, no one seemed to pay attention to the attention seekers and gradually, one by one, the newborn ceased their incessant yammering, their small bodies quickly growing tired.

But while the others quieted down, the first never ceased, the quietness of the other only egging him on, making him grow increasingly agitated. Suddenly, the entrance to the nursery opened, allowing two individuals to traverse the room, they seemed to be in a haste as they quickly made their way to the wailing boy.

"So this is Bardock's brat?" The male muttered, he had short yet spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak and was adored in the typical saiyan warrior outfit. His beady black eyes assess the small child,a look of disgust mixed with disappointment flash across his face as his scouter began to scan the boy's power level. "His power level's pathetic!" How could someone like Bardock possible shire such a weakling?

His partner, a young woman with flowing black locks and sharp facial features, simply rolled her eyes as she pressed a button to release the child from his pod. The child seemed to calm down considerably once she picked him, his dark eyes staring up at the saiyaness with a look of curiosity.

" It doesn't matter, his father and Mother gave us a mission" She said curtly, glaring at the man from the corner of her eye." And I intend to accomplish it" She quickly turned from the pod and promptly made her way from the room, the man grudgingly following suit.

"How can you possibly believe in this nonsense" The man questioned, the notion that Frieza would get rid of his best soldiers was absolutely preposterous. "Sending off this brat and our kid to some backwater planet over some rumor seems a bit over dramatic don't you think Totoma?" The saiyan wanted her to see reason, while Frieza was a tyrant he would never get rid of his most valuable warriors.

The Saiyaness stopped mid stride and abruptly turned towards her mate, her beady black eyes burning with determination as she gave him her ferocious glare. The male saiyan was taken back by her sudden aggressive behavior and took a few steps back. "Whether you want to believe in Bardock premonition or not doesn't matter, Frieza will destroy Planet Vegeta and I plan to get Gine's son and our daughter as far away from Frieza as possible." She lifted her chin as she stared condescendingly down at her mate. "So commander Turrip, are you going to continue to bicker with me or are we going to get this over with?"

Turrip huffed in defeat, realizing that nothing he could say or do would change his mate's mind. " Fine" Totoma smirked, and quickly turned heel once more, continuing her onwards towards her destination, Turrip following closely behind her.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, which was a small docking station for saiyan space pods. Typically the area would be crowded with saiyans who were either just returning from their missions or leaving to accomplish them, however, today it was virtually empty as all saiyans had been put on leave and were required to be home. Those that were off planet were recalled and brought back to planet Vegeta, their missions being taken over by other members of Frieza's military force.

All except two ports were empty as many of the space pods were taken to the hangers. A young girl, around the age of three, stood tall near two circular pods that had been left opened. The young girl looked quite similar to both Totomoa and Turrip, with long spiky hair that reached her waistline, prominent and sharp facial features and beady black eyes, clothed in the typical saiyan armor for women she was a perfect mixture of both her parents.

"Mother, Father, your late" She scolded, arms folded as she eyed the two saiyans as they approached her and the pods. She watched with slight curiosity as her mother placed a small saiyan child inside one of the pods, her eyes flickered over to her father for answers, but the male saiyan had on his typical stone faced expression.

"You can blame your father for that" Totoma stated closing the pod door with the small child inside, she turned her gaze to her daughter afterwards and straightened herself.

"So what's my mission?" The young saiyaness question, dropping her hands to the side as she lend against the vacant space pod. "And who's brat is that?" She pressed on, pointing towards the now sleeping male saiyan child.

Her father huffed and turned away from the two. "I'm going to go and make sure that no one is heading this way" he said abruptly as he stormed off, the young saiyaness raised a brow at her father, her eyes shifting back towards her mother when he was out of sight.

"He is Bardock's son" Totoma muttered, patting the pod the small saiyan child was currently sleeping in. "His name's Kakarot"

Now she was completely baffled "Bardock's son?" She questioned, "And why is Bardock brat being placed inside the pod?" She wanted answers, Her mother hadn't given her any details about this supposed mission she had been given this morning, she was completely in the dark and she much preferred it if her mother was more forward with her.

"You are being sent to a Planet called Earth-" the young saiyaness abruptly interrupted her mother.

"So it's a take over mission huh?" She hissed when her mother flicked her on her forehead, causing her to fall on her bum. She looked up at her mother in confusion watching as her mother glared down at her.

"Don't interrupt me" Her mother commanded, as she roughly yanked her daughter back onto her two feet. "Your Mission isn't to conqueror Earth, your mission is to protect Kakarot" The young saiyaness frowned at her mother and gave her a look that said that she wasn't too keen on doing that.

"Why?" She inquired, something about this didn't seem right to her, even if the brat was weak he still was saiyan and therefore had to learn how to protect himself. "How crappy is his power level that he needs someone to protect him?" Her mother sent her warning glare and she instantly piped up, though she still wanted to bagger her mother with question.

"Just get into the pod" Her mother commanded, leaving no room for argument as she shoved her daughter into the space pod and sealed the pod shut.

"Your are not to attack any of the local inhabitant, in fact I would encourage you to interact to build trust, hopefully the both of you can start anew on his new planet" Her mother told her, and the young saiyaness wanted to ask what she meant by that, but her mother had already started the countdown till launch and before she knew it her pod was propelling itself outside of planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

Totoma watch on as the two space pods exited the planet's atmosphere a hint of sadness was prevalent in her voice as she said. "Goodbye **Mizuna"**

Mizuna didn't know how long she sat there, fiddling with her space pod's communicator, it could have been mere minutes, or hours, or even days! It was just her luck to be dragged on such a pathetic mission. To make matters worse, the pods were no longer functioning correctly and the communicators were as good as dead, and Kakarot's incessant wailing wasn't making it any easier for her.

Her eyes twitched as the boy's wails grew even louder, if that were even possible, scaring away the local wildlife. She swore to Kami as the thought of dropping the boy off a cliff flashed through her head. As much as she wanted to do it, she knew she couldn't, while the mission that she was currently on was a complete and utter joke it was still a mission and her pride would be too far damaged if she gave up so quickly.

She huffed as she ripped the communicator off the pod and angrily discarded it, stomping over to the pod that Kakarot was in she heaved the small child up and glared at him. "SHUT UP!" She screamed, sick of the small child's nonsense, she needed to curb this bad habit and quickly, cause at this rate either she was going to take him out or he was going to take her out and she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight

The child in her hands continued to wail, and Mizuna was seriously contemplate chucking him through one of the nearby tree, when her scouter began to beep. She blinked as the device detect a power level of 100 approach them, it was the highest power level that her scanners had picked up so far and while it wasn't anything to boast about it was still pretty high for a earthling if she was to go by what her scouter had picked up so far.

She lowered the wailing child and turned her head to the direction the power level was coming, it took a moment to arrive but when it did she was shocked to find that it belong to an old man. "My my, what are you two kids doing out here by your lonesome?" The man questioned, as he continued to approached the two saiyans, completely oblivious to the fact that they weren't mere earthlings.

"Stay back!" Mizuna stated, raising her hand in warning, she had Kakarot tucked neatly under her arm and was glaring daggers at the old man. "Take one more step and I'll kill you!"

The old man raised his hands as a sign of peace "I mean you no harm, it's just a bit worry that two young children such as yourself are alone out here" Mizuna frowned at the old man, giving him a once over but didn't drop her hand, he seemed friendly but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Yeah you saw that now, but the minute I let my guard down you strike at me like a cobra!" She didn't really believe that but she had to make them old man see that she wasn't just going to trust him, no questions asked.

"I can assure you that causing you two harm is not my intention" He said as he pulled an apple out of the basket and offered it to the saiyaness. Mizuna wrinkled her nose as she stared at the fruit, did he think that giving her food that could potentially be poisonous was going to win her over?

She was going to question his methods when, suddenly, Kakorat yanked the apple out of the man's grasped and promptly began to devour it. "You little Brat!" Mizuna hissed, watching in slight dismay as the boy all but finished the apple leaving nothing but the stem which he sucked on happily and before she knew it Kakorat had been converted from her side and was making grabby hand motions towards the old man.

"See your friend here seems to trust me!" The man joke kind heartedly, however Mizuna simply glared at him wanting nothing but to punch the guy's head off's head off, but the rumbling off her stomach made her aware of other issues. She was starving!

She scowled as the old man laughed at her suspense, "Come now! Your obviously starving allow me to assist you I swear you won't regret it" Mizuna was still skeptical, but with Kakarot pathetically attempting to wiggle out of her grasp to get to the old man and her growling stomach she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine.." she said as she chucked Kakarot towards the old man who expertly caught the small child in his grasp.

"My name is Gohan by the way" the man stated, as he beamed brightly at Kakarot, the young saiyan tugging on the old man's nose and cheeks. "May I ask who might you two be, or is that classified information" Gohan once again attempted to joke, only to be awarded by a glared courtesy of Mizuna.

"If you must know" Mizuna said hotly as she crossed her arms. " I'm known as Mizuna and the brat your currently holding is called Kakarot"

"Hmm, Mizuna and Kakarot eh?" The old man repeated, though he didn't really seem to fond of Kakarot's name. "Kakarot is a bit of a mouth full, I think I'll call you Goku for now!" Gohan declared, Mizuna frowned at the man, he could call the boy whatever he liked but at the end of the day his name is and forever will be Kakarot.

"Are you just going to stand there giving us names that we will never use" Mizuna said interrupting the old man as he, played with Kakarot, "Or are you going to take us to wherever you live?" Mizuna question, giving Gohan a critical look as he finally seemed to remember that Kakarot wasn't the only child that he had come across.

"Oh yes of course!"

 **So what do you guys think? did you like it? hate it? want to see more of it? just leave a review and be sure to give me your honest opinion. Unlike most fanfiction with OCs in it Mizuna isn't going to be the main focus of the story, Goku is still the main honcho, so those of you that may be worried that my oc will take Goku's role fear not!**

 **Also at the moment my story is un beta'd if anyone is willing to help by being my beta i will be eternally grateful. Once this story goes up a poll will follow and you guys will get to vote on the pairing that appear in the story, your votes will determine who end up with who. Note: some pairings might not appear until the end of the story or until the sequel, which will span from the beginning of Dragon ball Z to the end of the Cell saga.**

 **The First pairing poll will determine who Mizuna end up with, so make sure you vote!**

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku/Kakarot- 5**

 **Turrip- 4,500**

 **Totoma- 2,700**

 **Mizuna- 200**

 **Gohan- 100**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Dragon Balls Begin!**

7 years had passed since the fateful day that Gohan had stumbled upon the two saiyans. For seven whole years both Mizuna and Goku had been stranded on this isolated planet that, surprisingly, they would both come to call home, Goku sooner than Mizuna of course, but that was besides the point.

A lot had happened in the past seven years, Mizuna for instance, had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her moon-shadowed black hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist, her eyes were almond shaped and her body had developed from the petite form of her youth to a rather shapely figure. No longer was she adorn in the typical saiyan get up, instead, she was adorned in an orange training gi which Gohan had given to her before his passing, she had even discarded her scouter in favor of learning to sense her opponent's ki through natural means.

Never would she had ever imagined that she would be integrated in the culture of this planet. She had always assumed that eventually scouts would have been sent to retrieve her and Kakarot. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and then years she had begun to lose hope that she would ever return to planet Vegeta. Kakarot ,on the other hand, only knew what life was like on Earth and ,for all intents and purposes, was an Earthling, even if scouts were to come for them, she highly doubted that he would willingly return to Vegeta, at this point she doubt that she would willingly go herself. While she would never admit it, Earth had grown on her, and so had the old man for the matter. She would admit her relationship with him had started off on the wrong foot and, for a long time afterwards, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, but he was a good man and even though she had treated him no better than the dirt beneath her feet, he still reach out to her and taught her many new techniques that became a valued part of her arsenal.

So as the young saiyaness stood before Gohan's grave, she whispered a silent prayer, the gentle breeze grazing her flesh and causing her hair to sway in the wind. It had been a year since Gohan's passing, succumbing to what Mizuna could only assume was old age, leaving behind two young saiyans to fend for themselves once more.

"For a human, you were a formidable and competent teacher and an inspiration to Kakarot" Mizuna muttered softly. " Looking back I wish I hadn't been so abrasive towards you, if my pride hadn't gotten in the way, we might have had the same connection that you can Kakarot shared. Whilst I didn't show it, I am grateful that you took Kakarot and myself in, such hospitality is foreign where we're from and ,as a child with no experience about world's other than Vegeta, I had assumed such a harsh mentality was universe-wide." She concluded as she bowed in closing, speaking of Kakarot, she wondered where he had scampered off too.

* * *

While Mizuna had been visiting Gohan's grave, Goku had went for a little swim and ended up catching a rather abnormally large carnivorous fish. Goku licked his lips as the thought of Mizuna cooking the fish for dinner crossed his mind, he was however jolted out of his stupor as he sense something coming his way, he titled his head as his eyes caught the outline of some sort of strange creature off in the distance.

Interest piqued, the boy stood motionless at the center of the road and watch as the strange thing came ever so closer. Whatever it was seemed to notice his presence and tried to slow down, to maneuver past him, however it was too late and the thing slammed right into Goku, sending him skidding back a few steps on his feet.

The boy blinked at the strange creature, ripping Gohan's pole from his back, he approached it cautiously. " What the hell kid, why were you standing in the middle of the road!" A loud shriek emitted from the strange creature as a young girl, around Mizuna's age if not slightly older, came out of one of the creature's mouth. She had long cyan hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and wore matching pink top and skirt, the word Bulma was plastered along the cover of her top.

"Who are you?" Goku inquired, pointing his stick towards the blue haired teen, he was confused as to where she had come from, did the beast just regurgitated her? The blue haired girl ignored the boy's question and instead asked the boy her own question.

"The better question kid is how you were able to survive being hit by a car without a scratch on you?" The girl moved to inspect the front of her vehicle, swaying her hips as she did, her eyes widened comically when she saw the rather large dent in the hood.

"Car? Is that what you call these things?" The boy questioned as he began to tap the wheels of the vehicle with the power pole. The word sounded familiar, but he couldn't really remember where he had heard it from, he'd just have to ask Mizuna about it when he got home.

The girl gave him an incredulous look before shaking her head, of course he didn't know what a car was, it's not like it's the only way to get around nowadays. " I'm just going to assume that you have been living under a rock from here on out ok?" The blue haired female said, before dusting off her hands "My name is Bulma by the way" she said as she extended a hand towards the boy.

Goku looked confused at the gesture, and started to poke Bulma's hand with the pole. The blue haired girl's eyes twitched in annoyance and she quickly smacked the poke away from her hand. "Your suppose to shake it dummy! Did your parents never teach you how to greet a lady!" Bulma shrieked at the bewildered boy, was he so disconnected from the world that he wasn't able to properly greet someone?

"Oh so you are a girl! I couldn't tell, I didn't know girls could be so scrawny!" Goku stated cheerfully, oblivious to what his words had just done to Bulma's ego.

Did he just... no that couldn't be! She was the sexiest woman alive, and yet this brat couldn't distinguish that she was indeed female. Bulma's face flushed, and her nostrils flared as she glared fiercely at the young boy. HOW DARE YOU! " She screeched, the sound of her voice echoing slightly "I am probably the most attractive female you will ever meet, how could you possibly not know that I was female just by gazing upon my angelic physique!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, you look pretty average to me" Goku muttered innocently as he watched Bulma withered away anime style. "Uh are you ok?" He inquired.

"That's it, I'm so done with you" Bulma muttered, turning away from the young saiyan. Her ego had suffered enough for today, besides she needed to restart her search for the dragon ball quickly, she was sure that the Dragon radar had indicated that one of them were in the nearby area and she was determined to find it.

She glanced back at the strange kid with the tail who continued to stare at her with a mixture of curiosity and confusion in his eyes. Sighing she turned back towards him a spoke " Hey uh-" Bulma paused realizing that the boy hadn't even given her his name, so she wasn't sure on what to call him, and she didn't want to randomly assign the kid a name.

Luckily the boy seemed to catch on fast and quickly patched up the little name crisis that Bulma had. "The names Son Goku! But I'm also called Kakarot by my friend Mizuna." Son Goku eh? She supposed there were stranger names out there, I mean her entire family was named after underwear.

"Mizuna? That sound like a girl's name" Bulma questioned and Goku nodded a little bit too enthusiastically. She wondered what this Mizuna girl looked like, she must look atrocious if Goku had problems discerning women as gorgeous herself from men.

"Yeah, she's been taking care of me ever since my Grandpa passed away!" Goku exclaimed excitingly "And she always comes up with the most amazing stories, maybe you she'd tell you one if you ever meet!"

"Yeah about that, Goku mind if I show you something?" The blue haired girl inquired, to which the young saiyan simply nodded his head watching curiously as the girl dug into a poach in satchel that she had slung around her shoulders. " Have you ever come across one of these?" She pulled out two dragon ball from the poach and showed them to Goku, which watch as the boy's eyes flashed in recognition at the orange spheres.

"Woah they look exactly like the ball Grandpa gave me when I was small!" Goku exclaimed, to which Bulma smirked and shook her head.

"While they may look similar there is one critical difference between them" Bulma stated as she placed a finger onto the stars on the orbs. " As you can see each Dragon ball has a different amount of stars on it to differentiate itself from the others" Bulma explained to Goku, who nodded absentmindedly at her, not really listening to what she had to say as he was too busy staring at the orbs in her hands.

Bulma coughed, grabbing Goku's attention. " Anyways Goku I was wondering if you could show me your Dragon ball, so that I can..." She paused as she thought over what she was going to say, there was no ways she was going to let the secret of the Dragon balls so easily.

"Compare them, yeah that right, I'll compare them to see just how similar they really are" Bulma was quiet for a moment as Goku straightened and began to ponder over what she just said. Bulma simply waited for him to take the bait, she was sure that she would be able to convince him to give her the dragon ball later on if she gave a little incentive.

"Alright, I guess you can come over, just don't be too loud or mess with anything otherwise Mizuna will get mad at me" Goku shivered at the thought of an enraged Mizuna, while she was a bit harsh on a daily basis she was a monster when she was pissed off, even Gohan had been afraid of her.

"Hook line and sinker!" Bulma snickered to herself as she followed Goku towards his home, watching in awe as the boy slung the colossal corpse of the fish over his shoulder and effortless began to carry it along with them. " _This boy sure is unnatural"_ Just as her eyes locked onto his tail. " _and What's with the tail?"_

* * *

Mizuna had been enjoying her solitude and the tranquil feeling that overcame her whenever the young boy wasn't around. While she didn't she him as much of as nuisance as he was when he was just a mere baby, he still retained many of those childish quirks and thus their home was almost never quiet. So excused her for relishing in her much needed vacation from the little bugger, besides Goku was more than capable of handling himself she highly doubted that there was anyone who could potentially cause Goku any harm on this planet, besides her of course.

Mizuna paused when she sense two power levels coming her way, it would seem that Kakarot had finally decided to come back as she was able to easily recognize the young saiyan's ki, however she was slightly confused by the other power level that was with him. It was rather pathetic really ,so she didn't see it as a threat, she wondered if Kakarot had decided to try and sneak one of those monkey's inside the house again. Well whatever it was it look like they would be here soon enough so she simply continued her little trek through the woods that surrounded their home.

Soon enough she heard the boy calling out for her, glancing backwards she caught the sight of the preteen standing next to a young girl with peculiar blue hair. "Hey Mizuna where are you?" The boy inquired quite loudly as he and his companion stood in the clearing near their house.

"I'm right here you nimrod, no need to shout" Mizuna scolded as she appeared through the foliage and into the clearing where the other two stood, a scowl spread across her face as she sent the young boy an annoyed look, completely dismissing the presence of the blue haired girl who seemed to be confused by her appearance as if she couldn't really believe that she was standing there before her.

"What are you looking at?" Mizuna hissed, annoyed with the looks the blue haired bimbo kept sending her. Bulma tensed and flushed, looking away from the saiyaness to stare at the trunk of a tree a few feet away.

"Hey no need to be so mean to her Mizuna!" Goku said with a bright smile plastered on his face. "This is Bulma she's a little weird but very nice when she's not screaming!" The young saiyan joked much to the blue haired girl's ire as she flushed red.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Bulma shouted, the boy was really getting on her nerves. Goku scratched the back of head in confusion wondering what he said to set the girl off.

Mizuna raised a brow at the two as she dropped her hands in favor of placing her arm on her hip. "Bulma was it?" The saiyaness questioned loud enough for the blue haired girl to hear her. Said girl turned her attention onto Mizuna and looked slightly hesitant before she nodded in confirmation. "Why are exactly are you here?'

The blue haired opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the young saiyan who excitingly detail there encounter and informed Mizuna that she had artifacts that looked similar to the small orb Gohan had given Goku a few years back. After taking in all that information, Mizuna focused onto the human female who looked slightly miffed at Goku yet also worried as if she was holding back information.

"If you have two of these dragon balls, why are you so keen on seeing our's" Mizuna asked skeptically, eyeing the girl from head to two.

Once again Bulma seemed hesitant to answer her but did anyway " I just wanted to see if your Dragon Ball was the real deal, maybe asked if I could borrow it?" Bulma explained, sweating furiously.

"And why would you think that we would willing part with such a precious object" This girl was obviously holding back on some very important information that she didn't want the two of them to know. She watched as the girl visibly sighed, and reached into her pouch to pull out a small black object.

Suddenly she had an arm wrapped around Goku, the object pressed against the boy's temple. " I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this" the girl said sincerely. "Just give me your dragon ball and I'll leave the two of you be" she commanded, her facial features hardened.

"Hey Bulma what are you doin-" Bulma covered the boy's mouth with her hand as she waited for the other girl to relent and do as she said.

Mizuna gave the blue haired girl a blank stared, inwardly scoffing at her command. Instead she slowly approached bluenette, her lips pressed into a thin line as drew near. "Hey didn't you hear what I-" Bulma was cut off when Mizuna suddenly appeared before her and smacked the gun out of her hand, sending it spiraling several feet in the air before landing with a loud thud a few feet away from them. Eyes widened as the other girl fisted her shirt and lifted her off the ground without any effort.

Bulma gulped as she stared fearfully at the black haired girl. "Now care to tell me why you're so desperate to get your hands on our dragon ball?" Mizuna commanded, her eyes narrowing threateningly as her grip tightened around the girl's shirt. Goku looked on in confusion, wondering what had happened, as far as he was concern Bulma had simply been playing a game with him and he so desperately wanted to tell Mizuna to release but he knew better than to disrupt her.

"Okay okay!" Bulma exclaimed, terrified of the girl's strength, "If you gather all seven of the dragon balls then you can summon a dragon and he will fulfill any wish." The girl answered honestly, and here she had thought that collecting these dragon balls would have been easy, no she was at the mercy of a little boy and his abnormally fast friend.

"Really? Any wish?" Mizuna muttered thoughtfully, her mind racing with all the possible things she could wish for.

"Hey Mizuna, if that's true we could wish grandpa back to life!" She heard Kakarot exclaimed, his eyes lit up in excitement of the prospect of seeing his grandfather again. Truthfully that thought never even crossed her mind, while she was all for using the wish for her own gain she still felt that she owed the old geezer.

"Bulma" Mizuna said as she locked eyes with the girl who "how were you able to track the dragon balls in the first place" the saiyaness squeezed the blue haired girl's in warning, daring her to try and lie to her.

"I used a radar that I created, which pinpoints the dragon ball's location" the girl explained, a hint of pride laced within her words as she quickly scrambled into her satchel with her free hand and withdrew the device from her bag.

"Wow it looks like a watch!" Goku said in astonishment, causing both Bulma and Mizuna to roll their eyes.

"Well it's not!" Bulma said quite hotly, slightly aggravated that the boy would confused her dragon radar with a watch, they didn't even look the same! "It's very delicate machinery and I'm the only person in the world that knows how to fix it" Bulma said with slight triumph in her voice, this information should deter the two from stealing her dragon balls and dragon radar.

"Well then Bulma, it looks like you will tagging along for the ride" Bulma paled at that, she wanted to say something, anything that would be able to change the girl's mind but couldn't think of anything.

"Fine.." She said reluctantly, to which Mizuna smirked victoriously and Goku started to bounce up and down on the ball of his heel.

"You're really coming with us Bulma?" He seemed quite happy that his new friend was being forced to tag along.

"Sure" She said, forcing a smile, wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyway. Suddenly Mizuna relinquished her hold on the blue haired teen allowing the girl to fall towards the ground with an audible thud.

"Kakarot go get Gohan's dragon ball, I want us to be out of here in the next thirty minutes!" Mizuna commanded, to which Goku nodded excitedly as he turned tail and all but ran towards the house.

* * *

Bulma wasn't pleased with the situation she found herself in, not only were these two weirdos forcing her to tag along in their search for the dragon balls, but they had manners reminiscent of that of a three year old. Just watching them devour the meal Mizuna had made out of the fish made her stomach turn, and she could say that she went to bed hungry last night.

The two were so strange, Mizuna especially, she was gorgeous, almost as beautiful as her. **_Almost_**. And yet her personality was that of a viper that was preparing to strike at it's prey, it was so easy to set her off , don't get her started on her choice of clothing! But even that wasn't the strangest thing about her, she was abnormally strong and could fly! At this point Bulma was sure that the two were aliens.

Goku was much easier to get along with, while he wasn't the brightest tool in the box and honestly had the attention span of a gnat, at least he cared about her general well-being.

Speaking of the her two new companions, she wondered what they were up to, as she took a sip of the teas she had prepared for herself. She hadn't seen them since she woke up, and while she could care less about Mizuna she still was worried about Goku he was, after all, still a little kid. As abnormally powerful as he was.

"Bulma!" Speak of the devil, Goku bursted through the front door of the capsule house a large grin plastered on his face. "Come see what Mizuna and I found!" He said excitingly, interest piqued, Bulma rest the cup of tea on the counter and followed Goku outside.

Turns out the two had found a giant talking sea turtle, who just so happened to be quite thirsty, Bulma was quickly ushered by Mizuna to go and get a bucket of water for the sea creature which she grudgingly complied to doing, just as the beast was informing the two saiyans of some old turtle hermit name Master Roshi.

When Bulma returned she was surprised when Goku told her that he was going to help the sea turtle get back to the sea and was quick to argue. Telling the boy that the journey would take far to much time, which Mizuna had shocking agreed with, however Goku was set on helping the sea turtle and declared that he was going to go even if they weren't.

"Fine Kakarot.." Mizuna relented, though against her better judgment. "But just remember the longer we take to gather the dragon balls the longer it will be until you can wish Gohan back to life"

Goku nodded as he placed the turtle on his back and began to run towards the sea. Bulma sighed exasperatedly as Mizuna flew after him; she quickly mounted her motorbike and drove at full speed just to keep up with them.

Just as their journey was drawing to a close, they were cut off by a large bear thief, the beast looked at the three menacingly, completely oblivious to the saiyaness who floated several feet over head.

"Excuse me sir, you're in the way!" Goku exclaimed as he shuffled Turtle on his back.

"Sorry about that, I'll gladly move once you hand over the turtle!" The bear all but commanded. Bulma was fidgeting at the boy's side watching as the bear thief licked his lips at the sight of the turtle.

"I-I think we should just give him the turtle and high tail it out of here!" Bulma said fearfully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bulma, he kind of looks shady" Goku reasoned as he eyed the bear thief.

"Of course he is you idiot!" Bulma all but yelled at the boy. " He's a thief!" Goku raised a brow at Bulma.

"Really?" He glanced back at the bear thief, who was watching the two with slight amusement. "He doesn't look all that bad to me" Bulma blanched and Mizuna sweat dropped as she too watched on from above.

She didn't want to get involved, believing that Kakarot could easily take down such a weakling, but his naivety was getting in the way, and they were burning precious daylight.

So she descended towards the ground, causing the bear thief to jump back in shock. "W-where did you come from?" He questioned as he drew his blade, however Mizuna didn't give him time to fully unsheathed it and knocked him out with a well placed punch to the jaw.

Bulma could feel her jaw hit the floor and turtle's eyes had gone as wide as saucers. Goku only looked confused as the three stared at the unconscious warrior.

"Will you stop gawking like idiots and let's go, we're burning precious daylight!" Mizuna commanded as propelled herself into the air one more.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter! What do you guys think? Like it? hate it? want more of it? Just leave a review, because they really motivate me to write more!**

 **My story is still un beta'd if anyone is willing to help just shoot me a pm! Also everyone seems keen on pairing Mizuna with Goku as he's the leading male so far, with Krillin in second, the poll will be up for the rest of the week so make sure that you vote on a pairing!**

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku- 50 (influenced by Mizuna and Gohan)**

 **Mizuna- 230**

 **Bulma- 3**

 **Turtle- 0.003**

 **Bear Thief- 6**


End file.
